Their Story
by MoonLitHeavans
Summary: Sometimes readng between the lines is better than reading what's right in front of your face. -IchiRuki-


_Hey, Moonlight here! This is a one-shot I wrote the other day because I had the sudden idea and didn't want to lose it. No I am not stalling my other fic, I'll release the new chapter on Ichigo's B-day. (July 15) It's told from Yuzu's(Ichigo's little sister, the brown haired one) POV. And its under the Ichigo/Rukia character settings becuase - you'll have to read the story! It seemed like a nice idea so I hope you guys enjoy the story!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, only in my dreams.**  
_**  


* * *

**_

It's been three days since I last saw my brother. He hasn't come home or called or anything, I'm starting to think he's been kidnapped. Karin says that he'll be back in two or three days. Actually she said that three days ago. Though she doesn't really show it, I'm sure she's worried about him too. This is the first time he's ever been gone this long, without telling us anything.

Daddy's been trying to cheer me up, by acting like a silly fool, but it doesn't really help. His jokes, or umm acts, aren't all that funny. Karin is Karin. Like I already said, she acts all tough on the outside, but she worries about him too. I think the person who is really worrying, more than any of us is Rukia-chan.

When I told everyone that Ichi-nii is missing she ran out of the house to look for him. I could tell she was really worried. She didn't come back until the sun went down, well she still has to go to school after all, and she told us she didn't find him. Her face was really disappointed. For the next two days it followed that pattern, she would go to look for him and come back even more disappointed and worried. And that brings us to today. Actually she seemed less worried today, but it was still there.

I don't really know how Ichi-nii met Rukia-chan. He just brought her home one day, and they seemed really close. After that she told us her life story, and it was such a tear jerking, unbelievably sad one. Due to a fatal car crash she lost both her parents, and was hospitalized herself. The hospital bill drained all their money, and soon after she got back from the hospital her house burned down. Of course we couldn't turn her down, poor girl. So now she sleeps in an extra bed in our room. Our room is cramped now, but I don't' really mind, I usually stay downstairs anyways.

Well, she doesn't really sleep in her bed always. Sometimes when she thinks me and Karin are asleep, she sneaks out and climbs on top of the roof. I don't know why she does this either. I think she loves looking at the night sky because sometimes when she comes back there's a little smile on her face. Rukia-chan is really pretty when she smiles.

I mean she's always pretty anyways, but when she smiles she just looks prettier. I think everyone does. She doesn't smile anymore after coming down from the roof, ever since Ichi-nii disappeared. Now she just has this face, like she has the weight of the world on her shoulders or something. Tonight I hope she stays in our room, I would feel better if someone was there.

Hearing someone open the door, I looked and it was Rukia-chan, already in her pajamas, followed by Karin. Karin instantly walked over to her bed and plopped down. I glanced at Rukia-chan and found her sitting gingerly on the edge of her bed. She looked like she was deep in thought and her mouth was slightly turned downwards. Even though I said she was pretty, I didn't really say how she looked. She is really small, I think she fits into my clothes, but she has the prettiest eyes I have ever seen. They are big, round, and are this pretty dark blue or deep purple color. It really depends on the light, or her mood I suppose.

"_Karin, Yuzu do you want to hear a story? Since I don't really think none of us can sleep, it'll be better to keep our minds off…uh that topic."_

"_A story? Like one of those fairytales or bedtime stories? Aren't we a little too old for those?" Karin stared into the ceiling absently blowing a strand of hair from her face._

_Rukia-chan laughed, and looked at me, "How about you, Yuzu?"_

"_I want to hear a story, Karin. Don't you think it would be fun? Come on, stop being so grumpy!" _

"_Augh, fine, I'll listen to a story."_

"_Nee, Rukia-chan what sort of story is it?"_

Hearing my question, she looked out the window, and leaned back against the wall. For a minute I though she wasn't going to answer, but then she looked back at us, and said, "It's a simple story about a boy and a girl, who come from two different worlds." Karin stood up, interested, and started listening closer. There really was nothing exciting about those words, but it was how she said them. Like she knew more than what she was saying, and it made you want to listen. Her story went like this:

This is a story about a boy and a girl, who come from two totally different worlds. The girl came from a city that lived the life of the privileged. In fact the girl was the sister of one of the respected man in this city. Only the girl didn't feel right there, like she didn't belong. Now the boy lived a fairly normal life, he was tough, but a good person. He always ran into people he shouldn't, people that didn't belong in his city. So these two people, who really shouldn't have met, did.

"_So what happens next?"_

"_Shush Karin, just listen to the story."_

The girl tells the boy something that is forbidden to be told outside of her city, and has committed a grave crime. Only she doesn't tell the boy, instead she trusts him with this secret and lives life next to him. For a month they live a peaceful life, with only a few interruptions. But it couldn't stay that way forever. The city where the girl belongs wants her back, and they send her brother and his assistant, her childhood friend, to get her. Not wanting to endanger the boy she leaves a note and runs away.

"_Does the boy go after her?" My eyebrows draw together as Rukia-chan continued with her story._

_Staring into space, she looked like she was diving into old memories and with a sad smile she continued the story, answering my question as well.  
_

Yeah, he goes after her, but the girl would rather have been taken away peacefully than witness what happened next. Determined to keep her from being taken away, he fights with her brother's assistant. The assistant losses, and the boy is attacked by the girl's brother. No match for her brother, the boy is beat and the girl is taken away.

_Here Rukia-chan's eyes slightly darkened, and for a moment her hands clenched into tight fists. I didn't really think that all she was doing was telling a little story. It seemed too personal, too real, even if the way she was telling it made it seem like a fantasy. Karin glanced at me and we waited for her to continue. _

So, the girl was taken back, and locked inside her room. The boy trained to get stronger so that he could rescue the girl from her punishment. Soon he and a few of his friends marched to the other city, determined to rescue the girl. No matter what happens.

"_Wah, so romantic! Don't you think so Rukia-chan? How the boy wanted to rescue her no matter what happened! Like a knight!" I abandoned my place on the bed, and went to sit beside Karin._

"_I think the boy is stupid. He probably didn't even have a chance of rescuing her but he still goes and tries." Karin rolled her eyes but kept quiet, to hear the rest of the story._

_Rukia-chan laughed at our comments and gave us a little smile that lit her face up. Maybe she likes this story, even though it was making her remember bad memories. Smoothing her pajama she continued. _

Maybe he was stupid, reckless even, and maybe it was romantic, but the girl could only think of one thing while she was locked up in her room. Everyday she prayed for the boy's safety and his friend's as well. Truly the girl didn't think she deserved to be saved, to have people suffer for her. Marching deeper into the city, the boy fought many battles, rushing to get to the girl before her the day for her punishment. Then on a bridge, when he and his friends had almost succeeded in saving her, only to be stopped by her brother they met.

_Surprisingly, it was Karin this time who asked the question. "The girl, what did she say to the boy?"_

_Rukia-chan thought about it for a minute and said in a soft voice, "She told him everything but nothing at the same time."_

"_Everything but nothing…" I turned the words over in my mouth, and looked at Karin in confusion. She only shrugged her shoulders and we both looked at Rukia-chan. Her eyes no longer saw us, or the room, instead they were focused on her memories, because this story is probably very close to her heart. _

Their reunion was short lived, because at the moment the girl's brother was going to fight the boy again. But just in the nick of time a cat distracts everyone and whisks the boy away. Once again the boy and the girl were separated. The girl was returned to her room, and was left to make peace with herself before her punishment. Time ticked by slowly for the girl. But for the boy time was speeding up every second. He needed to get stronger, to save her.

"_Aw, that was sad," I said, hugging a pillow._

"What is?" Karin asked, turning her face away from Rukia-chan.

"_How the girl and boy didn't get to stay with each other for a long time! I really don't like the girl's brother"_

"_Well maybe if you hear the rest of the story you'll understand the brother better," Rukia-chan's eyes danced at what I had said, and I don't really know why. Anyone who listens to this story can tell that the brother is really mean. He should protect his sister, not be the one punishing her. _

The day of her punishment, and the girl had decided to take it, and threw away all thoughts of being rescued. She had accepted it, and her mind was peaceful. Standing on top of a perch, she was so sure that she wouldn't be rescued, and then when she was waiting for the final blow, it never came.

"_Yay! The boy rescued her! Didn't he?" Really happy that the story had a happy ending I bounced on the bed, and ended up with Karin glaring at me. _

"_Who else would rescue her?" Karin asked rolling her eyes. _

"_It's not over yet," Rukia-chan said, pulling her knees to her chest. I think she's getting sleepy, because her eyes are kind of drooping, but when I looked closer it was just because she was about to close them for a second. When she opened them, they were bright with some emotion that I couldn't understand. _

After rescuing the girl, everyone takes a few days to get healed, and rest. The girl finds out that her brother didn't know what promise to keep, the promise to never break the law of their city or the promise to protect her, but the girl forgives her brother for all the things he did. Then the day before they leave to go back to their city the girl tells the boy that she wants to stay. The boy is sad, a bit disappointed, but he accepts it and goes back to his city with his friends.

"_Is he an idiot? He lets the girl he just rescued from her city stay there?" Karin sounded annoyed, and I was glad that she actually enjoyed the story. It doesn't seem like it, but she must have enjoyed it for her to have listened that well. It's not everyday that she actually listens to this sort of story._

"_Why did the girl stay, and why did the boy let her?" I asked, completely confused._

"_The girl stayed because she was really weak and wanted to get stronger. After all she couldn't always be saved by the boy."_

_Karin looked a little less annoyed and mumbled, "At least she's not a weakling…"_

_Rukia-chan didn't hear, or pretended not to, and continued her explanation, "And I think the boy allowed her to because he wanted her to be...happy. Ah, it's getting late, and I think we should all sleep now."_

Karin fixed her bed, and I walked back to mine. Looking for my stuffed lion, I glanced back at Rukia-chan. She looked tired, but not that sleepy kind of tired. She looked like she had a lot of things on her mind but she couldn't tell anyone. Maybe she was worried about my brother again.

"_Ah Rukia-chan, I'm sure you'll find my brother soon, so don't worry." She smiled at me and went to her bed._

Tugging my blanket over myself, I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to come. Karin was silent, which means that she isn't asleep yet, and Rukia-chan is always quiet, even when she sleeps. In a few minutes, I don't' know if she thought we were already asleep, or if she knew that we knew, she climbed out the window and went to the roof. Usually you can't hear her when she's up there, but tonight I could.

"_Your sisters miss you, you know. Everyone's worried about you," Her voice was really sad, and soft, and even though she didn't say it, I know she missed him too, and is worried about him. "Ichigo…"_

Before I fell asleep the last thing I heard was Rukia-chan saying my brother's name. Everyone in our family misses and worries about Ichi-nii, but even though Rukia-chan isn't part of our family, she worries just as much. Ichi-nii, come home soon okay?

* * *

_Yes, Rukia's story is basically the Soul Society Arc edited, abbrev, and modernized. I laughed while I wrote it, but that's just me. This took place when Ichigo was off training and they didn't know where he was. Nothing much to say, except, don't flame Rukia's story!  
**Once again I did not abandon my other story, I'm just waiting for Ichigo's B-day to upload the new chapter.  
Remember: Read and Comment! Just don't flame for no reason!  
**Bye-Bye!  
-Moonlight-  
-It blooms into a sweet flower, but bears a poisonous fruit-_


End file.
